Shattered Perspective
by Arzir
Summary: He did not like what he saw. He never did. In the mirror was a man whose golden eyes held so much hatred. He blinked and a pair of sad emerald eyes was now staring at him. He could feel it. Nights like these were becoming rare but they do still happen..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first HTF Fanfic. I'd like to credit ChaseingTheWind for beta reading my work. She's an amazing writer. Her stuff is really emotional. This is a one shot but I might continue. Depends on how well it's received. Anyway, have fun reading and if you have time just write a few words about my story. I appreciate every review. Thank you. *bows*

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…and I'm broke so you won't get anything from me if you sue. n_n

Shattered Perspective

Flippy sat on his bed, feeling it sag against his weight. It was an old mattress that was long past its prime. The room was painted gray with little to no decorations. It was made to be practical, a bed, a closet and a mirror. And at this very mirror, the one that hung on the wall opposite to his bed, Flippy stared. He did not like what he saw. He never did. In the mirror was a man whose golden eyes held so much hatred. He blinked and a pair of sad emerald eyes was now staring at him. He could feel it. Nights like these were becoming rare but they do still happen. The tired man ran his fingers through his leaf green locks and sighed heavily.

"What do you want?"

"I came to talk," answered a deep voice that seems to echo inside his small room.

"I don't need you here."

"I wouldn't have come if that's true," Flippy heard him laugh. He hated that sound.

"Leave me alone!" insisted Flippy, standing to face his reflection in the mirror.

His reflection moved but Flippy has seen this plenty of times now to be surprised. The man looked at him with his golden orbs filled with disappointment. His eyes narrowed and Flippy could feel his resolve shaking, "They are still out there, Flippy. Those monsters. Those fiends. Our enemies still live, Flippy."

"They are no longer my concern!" Flippy screamed, "Why can't you leave me at peace?!"

"Peace? There is no peace for people like us," the man in the mirror banged his fist against his glass prison, "there is only war. Death is our savior and our warden. Only he can grant you you're most sought out peace. And I will never let him give it to you."

"The war is over, Fliqpy" whispered Flippy, "I just want to live a normal life. I deserve to have a normal life."

"How can murderer like you possibly have a normal life?" Fliqpy's maniacal laugh echoes throughout the room.

"I… I didn't kill anyone," it took everything for Flippy to keep his voice from cracking. "Y-You killed them! You're the murderer, Fliqpy… Not me. I wouldn't dream of hurting anyone. I… I…"

"We killed them, Flippy," the green haired man press his forehead against the mirror, his golden eyes boring holes at Flippy. "Your hands are stained with their blood as are mine."

"No…"

"You're a monster just like me," Fliqpy softly said, "And monster like us belong in the battlefield. War is our home."

"War… Over… Peace…"

"There is no need to be scared of me, Flippy," Fliqpy said offhandedly.

"I am not afraid of you," answered Flippy, trying his best to steel his voice.

The image in the mirror hit the glass so hard it actually cracked; he stared at Flippy and roared, "You stink of fear!"

Flippy raised his hands, shielding himself from a blow that never came. The young veteran was shaken. His resolve slowly crumbling. There was so much rage within his counterpart.

"You fear yourself, Flippy, if you're afraid of me," spat Fliqpy. "This foul stench that comes from you makes me sick. You are a killer. You are a murderer. A machine made to deliver death. They should cower in fear but instead you stand there shaking, pissing yourself. Steel yourself for war, Flippy!"

"War… Over… Peace…"

"The war is not over," Fliqpy stated, "how many times do I have to tell you? We need to hunt them down. The monsters! They need to be slaughtered! They need to be exterminated! Crushed! Destroyed!"

"Enough! These enemies are yours because you're the only one who can see them," Flippy said, courage slowly filling for reasons he does not know, looking at his reflection defiantly. "They are no longer my concern."

"It's that girl, isn't it? Just because you met that red head you think you can have your 'happily ever after'," Fliqpy's golden eyes shined from the faint light of the window, "You think you can just forget your responsibilities. Your duty! ME! Is that it?"

Flippy remained silent. Eyes wide with shock. He wrapped his arms around himself, visibly shaking from a chill only he can feel.

"IDIOT!" screamed Fliqpy. "Who do you think protected you from all those soldiers? Who saved when you were left to die? Who kept you alive through all those skirmishes? Who is the reason why you're still breathing?"

Flippy averted his gaze. He dared not look at Fliqpy's accusing eyes. His eyes that were filled with betrayal. His voice was already enough to rattle the veteran to his core..

"You think that girl would protect you? Would she take a bullet for you? I wonder…"

Flippy's eyes shot to Fliqpy's. His emerald ones met his golden pair. Both filled with hate.

"You leave Flaky alone!," Flippy clenched his fists so tight his knuckles were turning white, "Don't you dare touch her Fliqpy!"

"Did I hit a nerve, my dear, dear Flippy?"

"She has nothing to do with us, Fliqpy!"

"Oh but she does," the golden eyes now shined with malice and perversion, "She is a hindrance. A dead weight that we need to lose. She can't protect you. Only I can! I am your guardian angel, Flippy! Not that bitch! She will get you killed. She will hurt you. She is an enemy! And you know what I do to our enemies, right Flippy?"

Flippy slowly backed away from the mirror. His knees were shaking; his white tank top now drenched in sweat, his loose cargo-pants felt tight, almost constricting. He saw his reflection holding a jungle knife. His jungle knife. The one he threw away after the war. Fliqpy held it like one would hold a lover, caressing it with his fingers, brushing his lips against the blade, looking at it with lust filled eyes.

"You remember her don't you, Flippy," the mad reflection gestures to the knife he held, "This is our friend. Our companion. Our lover. Not that tramp you call Flaky!"

Flippy's steps falter and he fell on his butt, and yet the pain never registered. He was completely focused on the knife. The knife that killed so many. The knife that drank the blood of all his victims. The knife he threw away and sank at the bottom of the pacific. It couldn't be!

Flippy slowly turned his head towards his right hand and he shook violently. He was sweating buckets. He was as pale as a ghost. In his desperation, Flippy threw the knife at the mirror. At Fliqpy. At his reflection. He threw it to himself. And he felt a sharp pain on his chest. A stinging sensation. He looked down and saw the knife embedded in his chest.

Something tackled Flippy and pinned him against the hard, cold floor. His eyes met golden ones. Fliqpy was straddling him, hand holding the knife. His knife. Their knife.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you, Flippy? I don't want to hurt you. I want you safe. It's what I live for. It's my food. My water. My air. My very existence! "

Flippy stared at his counterpart. Sweat clung on his grassy hair; his golden eyes pleading for something he does not know. His hand still held the handle of the blade while the other gently caresses his face. Fliqpy's touch was gentle, soothing, caring. This is a side of Fliqpy he rarely felt. Those times were so few he won't be surprise if they were just wishful thinking. An illusion he invented. But right now, this monster that held him down was looking at him with eyes full, not of hate and rage, but of compassion and love. Flippy dare not move, he lied on the floor defeated.

"I will protect you, Flippy," the monster that pinned him down gently held his face and turn it so their eyes would meet. Green to gold. "I am your guardian angel. It's me and you, just us two."

Flippy screamed in agony as his counterpart retched the knife out of his chest, "Forever."

Forever…

Forever…

Forever…

"…forever."

Flippy felt a tug on his shoulders and he jolted awake. His hand reached out and held his chest. There was no knife, but he could still feel the stinging sensation from it. Confused, he surveyed his surroundings. Trees. Grass. A pond. Children. A little girl poking his cheeks.

"I'm sorry… If you're tired we can go home now," a young girl with wild, fiery red hair softly apologized to him. Her fair skin seems to glow. Her eyes shine with the color of a setting sun. And although she was currently her lips were quivering nervously, they still look cute.

She was wearing a pink sun-dress that reached her ankles. Her pair of sandals neatly placed beside her. And her summer hat sat neatly on her head, a fitting crown for this princess. They were currently seeking shelter from the heat of the afternoon sun under a large oak tree. The girl looked at the man beside her. He was younger than most veteran. But one look would be enough to tell he was from the army. He wore his olive green t-shirt that hugs his torso perfectly, showing the results of years of physical exercise. The gray cargo pants he had been loose enough to hide the pair of lean, strong legs he possesses.

"I'm sorry, Flaky," Flippy apologized to the fuming red head, "I guess I dozed off."

"It's quite alright," Flaky looks down, fiddling with her index fingers, a mannerism that shows whenever she's nervous, which was quite often.

"Come on, little one," Flippy cooed. "I'll buy you another cotton candy on our way home."

Flaky seem to roll this idea inside her head for a while, "You don't need to do that. I'm not that hungry."

"Cotton candies aren't made to fill your tummy," answered Flippy, starting to stand up. "It's for indulgence."

"Ind- Indol-," Flaky tries to struggle with the word and Flippy chuckles gently.

"It's a treat," Flippy grins and helps Flaky to her feet. "And you, princess, deserve one."

"Thank you!" Flaky bounced up and the two headed for the cotton candy vendor.

Flaky looks up at the veteran beside her and smiles brightly, "And it was a wish or maybe a promise."

Flippy stares at Flaky with a blank face.

"You were dozing off when I made you a promise," Flaky explained as Flippy feels her hands holding his.

"Well, I'm wide awake now, mind repeating yourself," Flippy looks at her companion expectantly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I promise we'll be together forever, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue this. For now it is rated T but may soon change to M since base on the outline I drew, it may or may not warrant this. Thank for everyone who read and special thanks to Delta5744 for reviewing and favorite(ing) and also kingofdarkdragons for favorite(ing). And I am very grateful to my BETA, ChaseingTheWind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of their characters. **

Home

It was raining again. There must be a storm coming. Shelter. Food. Escape. The young red head scrambled to her feet, her dull, crimson eyes darting everywhere. She was breathing rapidly, the air seem to disappear and she takes in deeper breathes but they were useless. Damn it! She's having an attack again. Of all the rotten luck, why now? The young girl tried her best to stay calm as she was pelted by the heavy rain. Experience had taught her that panicking only made it worse. She just needs to be calm, despite the dangers of the coming storm, despite how drenched she is right now, despite how cold she's getting. The girl knew that getting the flu is better than dying.

"Okay, girl, just breathe," after a few slow, deep breathes she finally calms down only to be startled by a loud clap of thunder. It was definitely a storm; there was no doubt about it now.

The red head now scanned her surroundings. To her horror she didn't recognize anything. Oh no! It happened again. She must've wandered here without realizing it. These memory lapses didn't come as often as before but she could never be so sure. She was starting to panic again, her breathing becoming shallower, her eyes darting back and forth. NO! The red head forced herself to stay calm. Panic leads to death.

"S-Shelter," she said through rattling teeth, "I need to f-find shelter."

The young, confused girl surveyed her surroundings again and found that she somehow stumbled into a forest of some sorts. Tall, moss covered trees stood around her; the ground was covered by twigs and fallen leaves that felt weird against her bare feet. After further inspection, she found what appears to be a trail that leads further into the woods.

"W-well, at least it's something," she whispered, steeling her resolve, she started following the trail.

XXXXXXX

The piece of cloth she calls dress was now fully soaked and was getting heavier. Or maybe the red head was just getting tired. She was walking for heaven knows how long but it seems this trail has no end. Her stomach was now complaining. Her legs were aching. And she was constantly shivering from the cold. The young red head was just too exhausted. After a few more steps, she finally falls to her knees.

"Too… Tired…"

"H-Help.."

"Someone…"

"Anyone…"

"Please…"

XXXXXXX

"What were you thinking bringing her here?!"

"She needed help! I couldn't just leave her there."

"Yes you could. And you should have."

"I will no-wait! Leave."

"Make me!"

"Leave. Now."

Voices. She could hear voices arguing. She tries to open her eyes but they were too heavy. She tried to speak but her throat was dry. She tried to move but it seems her body wasn't listening to her. But it wasn't cold anymore. It actually felt warm. She could feel something soft surrounding her. Was this a blanket?

"Auuhh…"

The red head tried to speak but it came out as a tired groan. This was harder than she thought.

"Easy now," she heard someone say, "Don't force yourself."

"W-Where am I?" she whispered, finally she was able to say something, and she regretted it. Sharp pain shot through her throat and she let out another groan.

"You're safe," the voice answered.

She slowly opens her eyes, and although they were still heavy, she muscles through it. She wants to at least see who her savior was. Her vision was fuzzy at first, but they slowly focus and she was greeted by the sweetest smile she ever saw. It wasn't really much of a contest considering she can't really remember anyone smiling for her. At least, she thinks he's smiling for her.

"T-Thank you," she said, forgetting her sore throat and was immediately reminded of it. She was hit with a bout of coughing fits. Painful coughing fits.

"Here, drink," the man in front of her gently helps her to sit up and holds up a glass of water for her to drink. "Slowly, don't rush. Small sips."

She complied with his instructions, drinking in small sips, and her throat slowly recovers. The pain gradually fades until it completely disappears. "T-thank you. I feel much better," she smiles at him before averting her eyes, "I-I'm so-sorry for being a nu-nuisance."

"Think nothing of it," he returns her smile, "Now, let's start with something easy, what's your name, miss?"

The young girl clutched her blanket as she stared at the man that just saved her. His light green hair was wet, either from the rain or a bath; she suspects the former and feels guilty. She looks closer and notices the white shirt he wore was also wet and clung to him like a second skin. From the looks of it, this guy took really good care of his body. The young girl blushed as red as her hair. Why does it suddenly feel hot?

"I… I don't have a name," she finally answered, looking at his emerald eyes.

"You can't remember your name?" the green haired man gently asked.

"I-I don't know," she was fiddling with her fingers as she continues; "I can't recall having one."

"Well, I have to call you something," the man began to ponder, trying to find something suitable to call his "visitor". His eyes roam the room when he spotted something and a smile crept on his face. "Flaky."

The young red head gave him a confused look, "Flaky?"

"Yes," he stated. "If you would allow it, I would like to address you as Flaky."

Flaky. She can't believe it. She actually has a name now. A name. Flaky.

"I… I…," Flaky was speechless. She reached her hand out and mustering all her courage he says, "My name's Flaky."

"Flippy," the man infront of her gently takes her hand and smiles at her, "Nice to meet you, Flaky."

XXXXXXX

Flaky stares at their new house while riding the swing made by her father. It was simple, nothing flashy, just a wooden plank tied to a branch by a pair of ropes. But to Flaky, it was very special. This was the first thing her father did after they arrive at their new home. After the movers finished putting everything inside their house, her father went to their backyard and started making her this swing. The man didn't even change his clothes. She thought it was funny watching him build the swing while wearing a suit. She giggled as she recalls those memories.

"What's so funny, little one?" Flaky looks up and sees her father smiling at her while holding the ropes of the swing.

"Just remembered how silly you look while making this swing," she answered, grinning at her dad.

"Why you 'lil rascal," Flippy wraps his arms around little Flaky and lifts her off the swing, "I think you deserve to be punished."

Flaky's eyes widened and she began to trash, trying desperately to free herself from Flippy's embrace. But it was to no avail. Flippy was just too strong for her and before she could plead for mercy, her punishment began. Flippy started tickling her sides. He was relentless in his assaults and Flaky was laughing uncontrollably. No matter how much she trash her father held on to her and "punished" her.

"D-Dad!"

"I give! I give!"

"No more!"

"More?" Flippy grins and renewed his tickling to Flaky's dismay, but if she was really honest, she was enjoying herself. Of course she would never admit that out loud.

Father and daughter finally fell down on to the soft grass of their backyard. Both panting, trying to catch their breath. Flaky snuggled against her dad, and lets out a tired yawn. Flippy gently strokes his daughter's messy flaming hair and looks at the orange tinted sky. The sun was setting and night would be upon them soon, but he didn't make a move to leave. For now, let the night come. Let darkness come. For as long as his Flaky's beside him, things will always look brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the late update and would like to make it up to all of you by making this extra-long chapter. I would like to thank: **

**ChaseingTheWind for beta-reading, she is both mentor and friend and I appreciate all the help she gives me; **

**Delta5744 for his inputs, I followed your advice with Flaky's social interactions; **

**Lady Sissel Torikki for she is the reason why Lammy is Flaky's first friend. I do hope she is to your liking, my lady.**

**Please do leave a review or PM me your thoughts, suggestions, comments, etc.**

Arguments

"But I don't want to go to school!" a frustrated red head told her dad for the hundredth time. Okay, that was the third time but she was sure her dad wasn't counting. "You've never sent me before. You can teach me at home like you always do."

"Flaky, you have to go to school," her father said, sitting on the red, cozy couch. "There you will learn plenty of things, meet new friends, and experience the ups and downs of growing up."

Flaky stood in front of her dad, both scared and angry, "You can teach me yourself, Dad. You know everything!"

Flippy couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face, "Although that's very flattering, Flaky, we both know that isn't true. You will learn more from your teachers. They will teach you about science, math, history and everything you wish to know."

"They'll be mean to me; the other kids will tease me and I'm sure the bullies will pick on me the most," Flaky was sobbing now, tears were freely falling from her crimson eyes, "They'll all hate me!"

Flippy gently pulled his daughter within the comforts of his arms, "Now, now, little one, no one will tease or bully you. If they do, your daddy's going to take care of it."

"But-," Flaky rubbed her eyes in surprise. She could've sworn her dad's eyes just flashed golden.

"Hm? Something in my face, Flakes?" Flippy stared at his daughter with his emerald eyes.

"I… I… Don't think that's a good idea. They'll just pick on me more and call me names like 'daddy's girl' or 'crybaby'," Flaky sadly said, forgetting her dad's eyes and focusing on her current problem.

"First of all, you ARE daddy's girl," Flippy hugs his little Flaky who was now sitting on his lap. "And you are a crybaby. Just last night you were crying a river from that movie. I never seen anyone cry over Titanic as much as you did."

"It was a very sad movie," Flaky snuggles against his dad, inhaling his perfume. She couldn't really put her finger on it but this was a scent very distinct to her dad and she loves it, it relaxes her for some reason. "And don't distract me, Dad. I still don't want to go to school."

"You're twelve years old, Flakes," Flippy said, almost sounding remorseful. "You're growing up and there are a lot of things I can't teach you. You need to learn these things on your own and I believe school will be the best place to do it. You get to spend time with kids your age, make friends, and have lots of fun. You'll face challenges that will help you grow into a fine lady."

Flaky looks up and smiles at Flippy, drying her eyes with the back of her hand. "Alright, daddy. I'll try this school-thing but if doesn't work out-"

"It will, Flakes," Flippy cut her off, his smile reaching his ears. "Trust me."

Flaky, locks her crimson eyes with Flippy's emerald ones; giving him a sweet smile before snuggling against Flippy's chest and sailing to a sweet blissful dream,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fliqpy stood in front of his bedroom window, staring at the darkness that envelops the world every time the sun sets on the horizon. He continued to nurse his glass of whiskey while pondering over his current predicament. The source of his troubled thoughts was currently siting on his bed, or their bed, reading some stupid book about parenting. Honestly, he could not look at him without lashing out. The ungrateful bastard was getting on his nerves and even his third glass has done nothing to soothe them. Fliqpy could not comprehend why he still continued to remain here; where he is neither appreciated nor acknowledged. He was treated as a prisoner; a monster locked in a caged. And for what? What was his crime that deserved such a punishment? Was it the murders he committed? The buildings that he demolished? Perhaps it was those people he burnt. Maybe it was all the carnage he brought unto the world. No. All of these 'evils' was necessary. These where not his crime. If Fliqpy was honest to himself he would've figured it out already. His crime was love. Yes, it may sound cliché but that was his grievous crime. His love for Flippy was the sin that forged his very cage. This devotion he has for the emerald veteran was his downfall. Despite this, Fliqpy still continues to protect Flippy even though the former has insisted that he no longer needs him. But this was a lie as well and Fliqpy knows it. For if it was true, then Fliqpy would've cease to exist. He needs me; this was Fliqpy's conclusion. This is his resolve. For as long as his emerald veteran has need of him, he will stay. Fliqpy will keep his existence, while all their enemies will lose theirs.

Tonight his charge is safe, and he needs to address him about a certain topic; so Fliqpy turned to face his counterpart who was still reading his stupid book and asked, "Why send her to school?"

Flippy set his book down on his lap and answered, "It's a miracle that you're capable of speaking; here I thought yelling profanities is all you know."

"And you have grown quite the spine; here I thought it was made of jelly," Fliqpy countered, taking a small sip from his whiskey.

"I have a daughter now," Flippy picked up a picture of Flaky that he kept on his nightstand, "I have no time to be scared."

"So it is true," Fliqpy's golden orbs narrowed, "that imp is the source of this resolve you have. The courage you now possess comes from her; and thus my cage was reinforced."

Flippy, replaced the picture on the nightstand but gave no answer to the monster in front of him.

"Are you that confident that you would risk sending her away," Fliqpy continued, smiling wickedly, "or maybe it's foolishness?"

"I will not let you hinder the growth of my daughter," Flippy stood up and faced his enemy, his resolve as hard as steel.

"And what could that pathetic institution give to her that we can't," Fliqpy's golden eyes met Flippy's, both locked in a staring duel; their stance were solid, each was ready to pounce on the other but neither wanted to make the first move.

"Friends! Independence! Hope! These are the things I could never give her for I, myself, do not have them," Flippy turned his back on Flippy and closed his eyes, "You took all those from me. You robbed me of my chance of living."

"I saved your life so many times I've lost count already!" the golden eyed guardian yelled at his charge with disbelief. How could he accuse him of such a thing when he has done the exact opposite?

"Only for you to take everything that mattered to me," countered Flippy, pointing at Fliqpy as if his finger would hurt the beast, "I have a family, friends, and a life before the stupid war. They were waiting for me and I longed to be with them. But you took them. One by one you destroyed everything that I love. You've taken away my friends, my family… You took HER away… She… She was…"

Fliqpy's grip on the empty glass tightened to the point of causing it to crack. He couldn't believe how ungrateful and selfish his emerald veteran had become. In his rage he flung the glass at Flippy only for him to dodge it, hitting the lamp on the nightstand. But Fliqpy was too quick and he managed to pounce on Flippy, pushing him unto the bed and pinning him against it. The two jade knights stared at each other as if they were boring holes on the other's head.

"She would've hurt you! She would've broken your heart and push you off the cliff of despair!"

"I would've jumped for her!"

The loud smack of Fliqpy's palm seems to echo around the room as it collided with Flippy's cheek. The man under Fliqpy had his eyes open in complete shock. It has been a long time since his mortal enemy has managed to hurt him. The pain almost shook his resolve but he quickly regains his wits and stared at his captor with defiance. What met his eyes was the same as all the previous times. Fliqpy's pair of sorrowful, golden eyes.

"How could I protect you if you, yourself, wish your own demise?" asked Fliqpy, his grip on Flippy's arms loosening.

Flippy took advantage of the opportunity and flipped them over. He pinned Fliqpy's arms his right hand while his left held Fliqpy's throat. He gritted his teeth and said, "I don't need your protection, monster! The war is over and I have no need of you. Why don't you just disappear?!"

"Make me," the captive monster stated calmly.

Flippy tried to tighten his grip on Fliqpy's neck but his shaking hand just won't listen to him. Seeing his captor struggling caused Fliqpy to smirk. He grabbed the stupid book Flippy was reading that was conveniently within his reach and whacked the head of the pathetic excuse of a soldier on top of him.

Fliqpy got up, still holding the book, and stared down at the fallen Flippy, "Weak! You're a weakling, Flippy. And that's why I'm still around. That's why-"

Fliqpy's rant was cut off by the opening door of their room. As the lights from the hallway pierced the darkness of the room, he saw, at the entrance, the red headed imp that Flippy calls his daughter. She was wearing a pair of pink pajamas with little strawberries scattered on it. Flaky, how he hated that name, was rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes that now displayed concern. Fliqpy stared at her with his golden ones.

"Dad?"

"Go back to bed, rascal."

"I heard a loud crash and got scared," Flaky was slowly walking towards his dad and she gasped as she saw the broken lamp on his nightstand. "What happened, Dad? Are you hurt?"

Fliqpy slowly walked towards the curious little girl, smiling wickedly, while toying with the book in his hands. His golden eyes were lock on Flaky's pretty face; he let out a small chuckle that went unheard. Flaky just stood in front of the bed, watching her dad curiously. Fliqpy eventually reached the little imp and knelt in front of her. He held her gaze with his own; his left hand held her face as his right slowly raised the book over his head. Fliqpy grinned at Flaky as the thick book came down on her head.

"What's that, Dad?" Flaky asked as her father gently taps her head with the book he held.

"I fell asleep reading this and had a nightmare," her father explained.

"Parenting for Single Parents," Flaky read the title and frowns, "That's not a scary book."

"Believe me, Flaky," the man in front of him laughed, "Parenting is very, very scary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I'll pick you up after school," Flippy pats his daughter's head as he gives her some final instruction before letting her go on her adventure, "No talking to strangers, pay attention in class, make friends and try not to eat the meatloaf they serve at the cafeteria. I packed you your own lunch."

"Thanks Dad," Flaky smiled weakly, "There's no chance I can talk my way out of this, is there?"

"Nope," Flippy answered, grinning. "You'll be fine. It'll be an adventure!"

Flaky gave her dad a goodbye kiss and reluctantly got out of the car they were riding. Flippy smiled at his daughter, "Do your best, Flakes!"

Flaky smiled for her dad and as their car rode off, she turned around to face her school. Several students were walking through the wide gate that had a giant book made of stone on top of it. She stared at the weird sculpture and wondered if she would survive if that fell on her. She pondered on this for a few moments before she was interrupted by a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a girl with long, wavy, purple hair that had an indigo bow on one side. She was wearing a pair of circular glasses that sat on her button nose. The white turtle neck sweater she wore seems very cozy and covered a generous portion of her thighs. The black leggings look really good on her as well. And those boots made Flaky a little bit self-conscious with her attire which consists of a pink t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. She never really tried dressing up before and was contented with what she could find first in her closet.

"Yes?"

"Can you please show me where Narra Building is?" she asked Flaky, who was still eyeing her boots.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm also new here," stammered Flaky. "I'm also looking for Narra Building. If you want, we could look for it together."

The girl smiled at Flaky and answered, "That is very kind of you. I'm Lammy by the way. Lammy Renne."

Flaky smiled back and offered her hand, "Flaky Navarro. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lammy."

"Same here," Lammy took her hand and they shared a friendly handshake. At this exact moment Flaky was very thankful to her dad for buying her that book on how to make friends. This may not be as bad as she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two girls eventually found themselves completely and utterly lost. It wasn't apparent from the outside but the school was enormous. And it doesn't even look like any school they both have ever seen; it was more like a town. The streets were lined by different kinds of kiosk selling all sorts of wares. There were shops, restaurants, arcade, and so many things that they don't even know. Everything was just so overwhelming for the two young girls.

Flaky and Lammy both sat on a wooden bench; both exhausted from all the walking they've done. They have long given up on finding Narra Building and decided instead to explore their new school. "I don't think this is a school, Flaky," Lammy laughed, "This is more like a town or a city even."

"Leave it to my dad to enroll me in a weird school," Flaky chuckled, "I'm glad I met you though. This would've been a lot worse if I didn't."

"Same here," Lammy smiled at her new friend, thankful for her company.

The two girls sat in peaceful silence, content with each other's company; each gazing up at the clear blue sky and enjoying the shade that the large oak was currently giving them. But the peace was not meant to last for it was disturbed by a heated argument behind them.

"I'm telling you, Frank William Abagnale was unconquerable. He practically succeeded in everything that he attempted, together with dodging the police and even the FBI," one of the voice stated.

"Bill Mason is known to have stolen a whopping $35,000,000 from private residences AND has stolen priceless jewels from socialites and celebrities," declared a much deeper voice, "He even stole from Robert Goulet, Bob Hope, Truman Capote, Johnny Weissmuller, and twice from Phyllis Diller!"

The two girls turned around and saw the source of the arguments. At first they thought they were seeing double but after a clear inspection it appeared that Flaky and Lammy were looking at twins. Both have tousled, dark green hair although one had a fedora on his head. They were wearing white long-sleeved buttoned shirt with an open black vest on top, a pair of black slacks and what appear to be black dancing shoes. They also wore a pair of green John Lennon glasses that barely covered their sea-green eyes.

"I prefer Doris Payne," Lammy suddenly said, surprising and catching everyone's attention, "She would dress up all classy, enter the stores of the most expensive and glamorous of jewels, get the clerk busy or mesmerized them by her charms, then make them forget the number of items they have shown her, and leave with style, having stolen a handsome jewelry item."

Lammy then gave Flaky a look that said, 'Your turn', and Flaky couldn't believe her friend. What is she thinking? Taking a deep breath, Flaky look at the twins who were actually waiting if she has something to add and she calmly said, "Without weapons, nor hatred, nor violence."  
>"Albert Spaggiari!" shouted the twins in unison, "Classic."<p>

"I believe that the best thieves must follow these wise words," continued Flaky, trying and praying that she won't start stuttering like she used to do, "For a thief is different from a common thug or a derange murderer. The goal of thieves is to take without being seen; to acquire wealth without hurting his victims. A true thief relies on wits not force."

Lammy raised an eyebrow and gave Flaky a surprised look which she just whispered, "Dad likes teaching me weird things."

"That was-"

"Beautiful!"

"You've describe-"

"-our very definition-"

"-of what a thief-"

"-should be."

The twins surprise the two girls yet again as they expertly take turns talking without missing a beat.

"I'm Shifty," declared the boy with the fedora.

"I'm Lifty," stated the other twin as they leaned against the other.

"And we are the Giambruno Brothers!" the twins shouted in unison.

"For thieves, you boys are quite loud," Lammy rubbed her ears, but still had the amused look on her face.

"We're not-"

"-actually thieves but-"

"-are just huge fans of them."

The interchanging voices blended so well the girls could hardly tell whose talking.

"I'm Lammy Renne and my friend here is Flaky Navarro," the purple princess introduces themselves with a cheerful smile.

"You two seem new around here," Shifty gently fiddles with his fedora and looks at the two girls with curiosity.

"If you want, we could show you around," Lifty turned his gaze toward his brother, asking for his approval, "Right, Shifty?"

Shifty just tipped his fedora in response but Lifty knows this was a yes.

"Flaky, it appears we just met our tour guides," Lammy said to Flaky.

Flaky was grinning now. She looks at Lammy, then to Shifty and Lifty and she couldn't stop feeling the butterflies in her stomach. The day was not yet over and she already made three friends. This was a great start to her school life, albeit missing her class on the first day. But Flaky decided to not sweat the details. This was still more than what she had hoped for. Maybe her dad was right. Maybe this school-thing won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Narra is a tribute to the national tree of my country. **

**And the school is unnamed… I'm accepting suggestions for that.**

**This is my current work schedule:**

**0400-0800 Bridge Duty**

**0800-1200 Overtime on Deck**

**1600-2000 Bridge Duty**

**2000-2200 Updating Documents**

**As you all can see, I am swamped with so much work. Bear with me and my slow updates.**


End file.
